


Laugh and Love

by HappilyEverAfter217



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyEverAfter217/pseuds/HappilyEverAfter217
Summary: Harley is left home alone while Joker takes care of some business in Gotham.  I don't want to give to much away.  This is pre Suicide Squad and I have based this off of Margot Robbie and Jared Leto's potrayal of the characters.





	

Harley was taking time in her bubble bath.  Mr.J said he wouldn't be back for hours maybe even not even till morning. She missed him when ever he was gone, but she was enjoying the me time.  She stared at the walls which were a dark shade of purple and everything else was gold.  It was a little exaggerated for her taste but it was what he liked and besides she had gotten to decorate the bedroom.  Black and white throughout, even the lights were framed in black.  She decided on a nice diamond patterned headboard, and silk white sheets to match.  There were a few touches of Joker in it but she made it her own.  After a while Harley made her way out of the tub and to the mirror.  Putting her hair down for the night her natural curls framing her face.  The shade of her skin was something that she has never gotten use too.  But with a little lipstick and blush she looked a little more normal.  But nothing about her was normal and she knew that.  But occasionally she would day dream what it would have been like, if she met the Joker in another life.  He was just a normal gorgeous random on the street and she was just some silly girl who accidentally bumped into him.  They had coffee and one thing lead to another. And now they have 2 kids and a dog name Buster.  Coming back to reality she heard a slam from outside the door.  Quickly by the bedroom door opening.  "Baby, we did well tonight." He said smiling ear to ear.  "We finished out are plan, and not a bat insight."  "That's amazing news Puddin!"  Still in a towel she ran over to kiss him.  He met her hard, taking time to explore her mouth.  He made quick work of her towel.  Exposing her pale breasts and pink nipples.  Joker made his way down with mouthing and kisses. He bit her neck drawing some blood, which caused her to wince slightly.   She kissed him again needing the taste of him to last.  "You aren't gonna be able to walk let alone stand when I am finished with you."  Looking into her eyes with extreme desire.  He took two fingers and plunged them into her already dripping core.  She bit her lip and he pumped his fingers watching her every move.  He pulled them out licking them clean.  Leaving her throbbing and hungry with need. He grabbed her left breast in his mouth licking and kissing the pout nipple.  Harley unzipped his pants, she practically ripped the button right off the seam.  She plunged her hand in rubbing the head of his cock. He groaned at the sudden contact.  Her hand moved down his shaft, he was beyond hard.  The brisk contact was making him suffer, and she was loving every second of it.  He grabbed her hand that was once on him and through her onto the bed.  Joker held her hands above her head kissing her everywhere.  She thrusted over taken by the touch, she thought she might orgasm on kissing alone.  He roughly grabbed her thighs with hands, she knew that would leave a bruise tomorrow.  But she could take it the pleasure was worth it.  He made his way down to her dripping entrance and proceeded to lick her clit.  She groaned and wiggled, every time she moved he grabbed her thighs harder.  His nail caught her flesh and drew blood.  She came without warning, he released her.  He flipped her over and grabbed his cock in his hand.  He was bigger than guys she had ever been with before. Which was a surprise since she didn't know what to expect when he was always in a jump suit. She was never sure if he would be fully equipped down there not knowing what exactly the chemicals did to him. Her vagina was over lubricated from the intense orgasm she just had.  He smacked her ass, causing her to squeak.  He entered her and filled her to the max.  He grabbed her hair and pulled tight only adding to the ecstasy of it all.  His rhythmic movements helped her approach her second climax.  She cried out unable to hold it in any longer.  She came and he followed straight after.  Her core spasmed around him and she was out of breath.  He pulled himself from her, and they both passed out on the bed.  Sleep never sounded so good.


End file.
